Am I Fixed Yet?
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Greg and Rodrick have come to realize their feelings and have found acceptance in each other. Unfortunately, life isn't fair and Karma's a bizz, so she created even more problems: Relationship problems, Friend's approval, and the greatest of them all, Parent's Acceptance. Between all that and the still lingering distrust hanging between the two brothers, will Greg ever be fixed?
1. Am I Fixed Yet? Song

**Am I Fixed Yet? (Song)**

**A/N (Author Note): I do legally own this song; this is a sequel to "Shattered" so ****please read that first! And yes, I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel, but today the idea just hit me so I decided, "Why not?" **

In the beginning we were on two different sides

You were the one who ran away while I held my ground

You didn't come back because of your stupid pride

And yet for some reason that makes me proud

(Makes me proud)

/Breathe/

I admit I hated you at first

You were a jerk and brought out the worst

And yet I find myself here today

Lying in your arms without a care

And here I find myself lying halfway

Floating on thin air

(Floating on thin air)

/Breathe/

I've got your love wrapped around me

I've got your eyes set on one single goal

I've got you right where you want to be

Too bad I'm still stick in this hole

I'm still broken even though I'm loved by you

I'm still wounded even though I trust you

I'm still messed up even though it's me you value

I'm still this way even though I know your love is true

I'm still shattered, still broken and some days I want to know

Want the days that are long and times that are confusing to show

Am I fixed yet?

(Am I fixed yet?)

/Breathe/

We've had a pretty bad past but still we found each other

Somehow we found love along the broken road

We're together but still we suffer

From the insecurity and approval load

"But we'll make it through this," you say

We'll make it through this day

/Breathe/

I've got your love wrapped around me

I've got your eyes set on one single goal

I've got you right where you want to be

Too bad I'm still stick in this hole

I'm still broken even though I'm loved by you

I'm still wounded even though I trust you

I'm still messed up even though it's me you value

I'm still this way even though I know your love is true

I'm still shattered, still broken and some days I want to know

Want the days that are long and times that are confusing to show

Am I fixed yet?

(Am I fixed yet?)

/Breathe/

Some days I feel whole and together

Some days I feel broken beyond repair

Some days I feel like we'll last forever

Some days I drown in my despair

(Drown in my despair)

(Drown in my despair)

/Breathe/

Some days I feel like we can take on this place

Some days I feel like I'm too weak to be strong

Some days I hate my face

Some days I feel like I'm wrong

(Feel like I'm wrong)

(Feel like I'm wrong)

/Breathe/

I've got your love wrapped around me

I've got your eyes set on one single goal

I've got you right where you want to be

Too bad I'm still stick in this whole

I'm still broken even though I'm loved by you

I'm still wounded even though I trust you

I'm still messed up even though it's me you value

I'm still this way even though I know your love is true

I'm still shattered, still broken and some days I want to know

Want the days that are long and times that are confusing to show

Am I fixed yet?

(Am I fixed yet?)

/Breathe/

So tell it to me now

Am I fixed yet?

So tell it to me straight

Am I fixed yet?

So tell me how

Am I fixed yet?

So tell me before it's too late

Am I fixed yet?

(Am I?)

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story will not be updated until "Drunken Miracle" is done, and that won't be for a while because this author?*points to me*They have currently 10 stories in progress that need to be finished. So please, patiently wait and remember: you review, the more likely I write. Don't review and just follow and favorite? Yeah, don't be expecting anything anytime soon. And I don't mean to sound like a bizz (that's my word for a female dog) but you have to realize that I think I'm horrible at writing and if I don't have people encouraging me or fixing something messed up in a nice way, then I lose inspiration. So, review please and be patient!**


	2. Prologue

Am I Fixed Yet?

Good Enough

(Prologue)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary Of A Wimpy Kid (DOAWK for short), nor do I own the characters. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST, IS ANST AND ROMANCE. Okay, so this is the sequel to "Shattered" so please read that first before embarking on this Gregrick journey ;) I dedicated this to CreekIsLife for being the first one to review on "Am I Fixed Yet?" and for just being an amazing person. So enjoy! Review please!**

**Greg Heffley's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow! _

_It's been quite a while since I wrote in you, hasn't it?_

_It's been like….one year! _

_Wow, I never realized that my year had been going so great that I didn't even need to write in you anymore. _

_So yeah, a year since I've written in you. That means I'm sixteen now, doesn't it? I feel so old! _

_I mean seriously! I'm looking through you, my brown eyes re-reading words I wrote when I was young-I don't need dates, each word just brings back another wave of memory- and all I can think is how much I've grown._

_I went from being a selfish brat to a broken, angst teenager to an (extremely) polite love-struck teenager. _

_If that doesn't make you feel old then I don't know what does! _

_Anyway, I didn't come here (or should I say sit here?) today just to write about how old I feel and blah blah._

_Actually, I don't really know why I came to you today; I mean, nothings really wrong with my life right now. _

_I still have amazing friends who have my back and love me for me._

_I have an amazing boyfriend (who's also my brother but eh details, details) who loves me with every inch of his body (and he's pretty tall too, also muscular…I love running my fingers over said muscles; they feel so good beneath my fingers and I get so har-ahem, __**anyway**__, back to the topic)._

_And I have an amazing family that loves me (especially Manny. Even though he's nine years old he still insists on calling me "Bubba." Don't tell him this, but I personally love it when he calls me that nickname, it makes me feel so special)._

_So, I guess there's not really a problem that would need me to write in you about._

_Everything's…everything's good enough the way it is._

_I mean, sure, I have the occasional fight with Rodrick (over the tiniest things sometimes such as leaving a towel on the floor), but we always make up (and I really do love make up make-outs) and forgive once another._

_So that's good enough._

_There are some problems at school (but its high school and high school always has some kinds of problems), you know for being a loser and on the very bottom on the totem pole (although some say I'm not even on the totem pole) but nothing major._

_So that's another good enough thing._

_The problem, I guess, right now is the secret I'm keeping._

_You see, I'm dating and am in love with __**Rodrick**__…who's my __**brother.**_

_You know that, but you see…my friends and parents?_

_Yeah, they're in the dark._

_As in, completely and utterly blind to the fact that Rodrick and I like to suck each other's faces off, go on dates with each other and hold hands, etc._

_That, I think, is a problem._

_But, Rodrick, well…I actually don't know what Rodrick wants._

_Rodrick's never told me how he feels about telling people, but I think he's like me: we want to, but don't want to at the same time._

_Why do we __**want**__ to? _

_The answer's obvious: because they're people we care about (even though Rodrick will never say so, he does love our family…though he loves me more) and we want them to accept us unconditionally._

_Why do we __**not**__ want to?_

_Again, obvious: because they might reject us._

_Now, I can speak for myself when I say that if anyone (friends or family) rejects Rodrick and I's relationship that I will break._

_And I'm not exaggerating._

_My heart is still fragile, still __**brittle,**__ from the loss of Rodrick; it can't magically repair itself until it is brand new just because Rodrick's back and has told me why he left in the first place._

_Add to that, I'm still sixteen: if our parents end up disapproving our relationship and are disgusted by us, they'll throw us out! I'm only sixteen for gosh sakes!_

…

_Though Rodrick is twenty-two so I guess we could do something, but it's the same answer: we love our family and hearing them say they hate us and are disgusted by us, well…._

_It will __**hurt.**_

_No, it won't hurt._

_It will __**kill**__ us, __**kill me.**_

_If Susan, or Frank, or even Manny said they hated __**us-me**__-and never wanted to see our faces again…_

_My heart, my spirit, wouldn't be able to handle that force._

_Heck! _

_I barely survived it when Rodrick left me! Imagine how worse I'd be if my parents or friends hated me…_

…

_You know, I still have those scars on my wrist __**(1).**_

_They're faded now, but if you run your fingers up and down my arm you'll feel them-the indelible proof of my depression._

_Rodrick did that one night; we were making out on my bed-my schoolbooks laying upside down on the floor from being shoved off my bed by my hands-and Rodrick had skimmed his fingers up and down my arm that was wrapped around his neck before jerking away as if he had been burned._

_He just stared at me, brown eye wide and rapidly becoming glazed over._

_Now that I look back on that day, I realize that the reason for the glossy look was because he was holding back tears._

_And I remember how he looked at me, with such __**sadness**__ and __**desperation**__ and __**sorrow**__, before gently grabbing my arms and placing kisses over the scars._

_Tears, unbeknownst to me, had filled my eyes and spilled over like milk overflowing a glass cup when I realized that he was saying sorry for every making me do that and he would be better._

_Okay, okay, better stop talking about that because I'm going to start crying again and I don't want Rodrick coming into my room and seeing me crying._

…

_Anyway, basically that night consisted a lot of silent promises, tears (mostly mine), and gentle kisses pressed against my scars._

_You know, something happened that night that Rodrick never knew: that was the night I promised to never harm myself again because I didn't want to see Rodrick-my loving and idiotic brother and boyfriend-with such a broken expression openly painted on my face._

_And you know what?_

_I'm living up to that promise; I'm keeping word._

…

_Alright, enough with the sentimental stuff, I really am going to cry now…seriously! Tears are already falling down my pale face._

…

_Okay…_

_I'm good…_

_Back to the previous topic: my parent's reaction._

_Rodrick is strong, you know?_

_He'll be able to handle the sadness and rejection, but __**I can't.**_

_**I don't care**__ if that makes me weak or a girl or whatever else you people are thinking about me; I'm an emotional boy who's still broken-still __**shattered**__-and in desperate need of some awesome glue that'll piece my broken parts together._

_So yeah, if our parents reject us I honestly have no clue what I would do._

_Let's…let's not think about._

_Well, I suppose that's it._

_Nothing new in the life of Greg Heffley besides the gaining of a boyfriend in the form of his brother, but that's last year's news._

_So, goodnight journal, I hope that times continue to be good enough like now so maybe __**one day**__-just one day-I can finally stop __**writing**__ and start __**living.**_

_Hopefully one day I'll be __**fixed**__ instead of constantly being this __**broken**__ toy._

_Hopefully._

_Maybe._

_But for now, right now in the present where I'm at, everything's good enough the way it is._

_It's good enough._

_**For now.**_

* * *

**A/N (Author Note): Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D I hope you liked this CreekIsLife, I'm so sorry that it's short and I'm sorry if it's horrible. Please review! Thanks 3**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**(1) "Those scars on your wrist are the mark of the world, an ocean that's left you so torn." What is this song? Whoever reviews and gets it right gets a chapter dedicated to them! So please have a username! *Credits go to rightful band***


End file.
